My Little Mermaid
by The Crimson Sheath
Summary: So, Voldy's dead, and 7th year at Hogwarts has begun. While Muggle Mythologies peaks everyone's interests, Draco and Hermione's budding relationship spirals them into the past. A past none of them ever expected. M for futures.


The Golden Trio and the rest of the 7th Year Gryffindors shuffled loudly into Professor Burbage's classroom. Or at least it used to be Professor Burbage's classroom before Headmistress McGonagall decided to combine the Muggle Studies class with Professor Binns' History of Magic class, something to do with studying the myths of Muggles and their real-world histories in the Magical Community.

Hermione Granger moved with ease to the front of the class, taking a seat that would give her prime vision on both Professor Binns, and Professor Burbage. How they were going to work together was beyond Hermione, but she was willing to sit quietly and dutifully take notes on whatever seemed pertinent. It was of course at this exact moment that their partnering House made their way into the room. As it usually was, seeing as their House unity was never on the rise, their partnering House in almost every class was Slytherin. No matter how many times it happened, Hermione still felt sick to her stomach every time she saw their silver and green robes move into the classroom.

As they filed in and took their seats, Professor Burbage began to speak. "Welcome, welcome everyone! I know this class may seem a bit strange to you all, seeing as Muggle and Magical History rarely, if ever, seem to coincide, however Headmistress McGonagall has decided that it is time for 7th Year students to learn a little about where Muggle myths, legends, and fables come from." She looked hopefully at Professor Binns for support, but he just drifted through her desk and out through a wall. Sighing heavily, Burbage went on. "Now, there are no textbooks for this class, which is why there were none listed on your letters, but we will be making a trip this weekend to Muggle London to pick up some necessary books. There are permission slips that need to be filled out and returned by the end of this class Friday in order for you to attend. If you do not turn in your permission slip, you may inform me and I shall purchase the necessary books for you and you may repay me when I return. Is this clear?"

The class grumbled an agreement before waiting almost silently for the permission slips to be handed out. As each one floated delicate to their desks, Professor Binns wandered back into the classroom and his drawling voice broke out over the students. "I have devised a seating chart for this year. As per the request of Headmistress McGonagall, each student shall be paired with a member of the opposite House. Now, as a rule, Head Boy and Head Girl will be paired together, their names being Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. It will be the duties of these two students to monitor the class when Professors are unavailable and coordinate the end of term partnered projects…"

It was as if there was no one else in the room. Professor Binns' voice faded away and all that occupied Hermione's brain were thoughts of Draco Malfoy…and the havoc he could wreak. As she floundered in her contained state, her eyes traveled over the rest of the class. Harry and Ron were grumbling to themselves about their assigned partners, Seamus and Neville were looking at their partners sideways, and Draco Malfoy was staring her straight on. When her eyes met his she held them momentarily before forcibly ripping them away, blinking furiously as she did so. It was as this point that Professor Binns ceased droning, and wafted out through the wall once more.

"Well, now that you've all got your partners, I'd like to hand out the list of end of term projects that Professor Binns and I have put together. Each assignment deals with a different Muggle myth, fable or legend, and their historical roots here in the Magical Community. You and your partner will have the rest of class to decide, together, which project off this list you'd like to work on. There's more than enough for each pair, so there shouldn't be any doubled projects. As you can see in the board, there is a master list of the projects with a blank line beside them. That is where you will etch your name using your wand once the two of you have chosen. Now, please get together with your partner and begin." Professor Burbage moved to sit at her desk, shuffling through the paperwork that lay there while the students moved about the classroom.

Hermione sighed. She had absolutely no intention of getting up from her seat to find the Ferret, and there was no possible way she was going to concede any of her thoughts in favor of his. She was, however, the first student to receive a copy of the list, and began reading it thoroughly. It was at that precise moment that Draco Malfoy slithered up next to her and began reading over her shoulder. "You know Malfoy, it is ever so irksome when you do that." She cringed away from him as she spoke. He merely smirked at her blatant disgust.

"Oh please, Granger," he said as he slid in beside her. "I don't bite…" Hermione glared at him. "…Much." His smirk smoothly transitioned to a grin as he leered at her. She crinkled her nose and returned to the projects list.

"Whatever your sexual fetishes, Malfoy, we are going to work on this project civilly. I know we work well together, we've done it before in Professor Snape's class, but I will not have you making light of anything we do here." As she continued to read down the list, Malfoy snuck himself closer to her, pressing his lips to her throat.

"I would never make light of you, Hermione, or of anything we do." His words ghosted over her skin, sending an involuntary shiver through her body as she cringed away from him.

"Don't come that close again." And then she found it. "Here, we'll do this one." Passing the sheet over to him, Hermione pointed to her decided project.

"Absolutely not." Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "That is a ridiculous, fantastical love story with no real substance. Pick something else."

"No substance? It's about love, yes, but more than that, it's about conquering an evil so great it threatens two separate worlds. Seriously Malfoy, look deeper than just the surface. The Muggle version of this story is blown entirely out of proportion, not to mention that horrific Disney film that makes everything seem easy and happy. I mean, I understand it's designed for children, and I understand that because of that, they have to make it all smiles and candy, but I mean seriously…"

"Granger, I'll do anything you want if you'll stop screaming."

"Hmm?" Hermione turned to look at him and found him rubbing his temples harshly. "Oh, sorry. I have issues."

"I can see that."

"My point is that we should do this project, because everything else is all about Camelot and Rapunzel, and Egyptian princesses. Please, let's not argue on this one thing? Is that possible at all?" He turned his eyes on her, meeting her gaze and holding it. "There really isn't any reason for us to fight about this."

Sneering decided, Draco nodded. "Fine, but if I agree to do your stupid project, you are going to be my date to the Welcoming Ceremony Ball tonight." He smirked with triumph at her enraged state.

"You know perfectly well I'm going with Ron, and there is nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind."

* * *

"Hermione, please explain to me why you're dumping me for tonight…and replacing me with that Ferret?" Ron's fists had turned white at his sides as his head turned red. Harry wasn't far off beside him, at least he had the decency to hold it in though.

"Look, we're Heads now, and that means that most of the school functions we have to go to together. Like the Yule Ball before Christmas we have to attend together, and the graduation ceremony. Almost everything. There are a lot of duties that I have now as Head Girl, and I really am sorry Ron, but there isn't anything that I can do about it. I'm sorry." She touched his arm softly, trying to calm the coming fury. He shrugged her off.

"Whatever." With that, he stormed up the stairs to the boys dormitory, leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the commonroom.

"Okay, spill." Harry turned on her Hermione.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know for a fact that the Head's don't have to spend that much time together, Yule Ball and Graduation Ceremony, fine, but definitely not the Welcoming Ceremony Ball tonight. So spill." He crossed his arms and glared at her. "What did Malfoy do to get you to go with him tonight?"

"Nothing." His stare hardened. "I'm serious. He just asked."

"So you dropped your friend for our biggest rival? Makes perfect sense."

"Okay, look, in class today, he asked me and I told him there was no way that it was ever going to happen because I was already going with Ron, and…well…I can't tell you." She looked sheepishly down at her feet.

"And why exactly is that?" Harry's tone was all sugar. Hermione hated it.

"Because…I just can't okay. I don't have to tell you everything!" And then Hermione did something she hadn't done in a very long time. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the Gryffindor Tower, nearly knocking the incoming Ginny on her way out.

"Harry, what have you done to Hermione?" Ginny pecked Harry on the cheek before settling down on the sofa.

"Nothing." Ginny snorted. "No really. I think it's Malfoy."

"I doubt it. They're going to the party tonight together. I highly doubt Hermione's having a fit about that." She began to pick at her nails, her boredom finally winning out over her sensibilities.

"How do you know about that?" Harry was on her in a flash.

"You didn't know? He practically got down on his knees and asked her to marry him!" Harry blanched. "No joke. I was walking with her between Ancient Runes and Herbology and she suddenly froze. It was weird because there was only one group of people walking towards us, and that was Malfoy, Zabini and Nott, so I didn't think it was a big deal. Then, the strangest thing ever happened! Malfoy stopped right in front of Hermione and planted one on her! It was so epic! Merlin you should have seen the look on her face once he'd finished!" Her eyes wandered off as if she were remembering. "And then he just asked her. Plain and simple. Everybody saw it too. She was so dazed I don't think she had much say in the matter. I mean, he had to repeat the question twice before she muttered a 'sure' and hurried off to Herbology. I had to run to keep up with her!" She curled her feet under her knees and pulled Harry down onto the couch beside her, nestling herself under his arm.

"I see…I think." Harry let his fingers move over the fabric of Ginny's sleeve as he thought. "Wait, wait, wait, Malfoy kissed Hermione?" His voice exploded around the commonroom. "And she let him?" Ginny whacked his gut.

"What is it going to take for you to see that there's more sexual tension between those two than all the witches and wizards combined? And it's about time they acted on it."

"Are you kidding me? Malfoy and Hermione? That's like Beauty & the Beast without the happy ending!" He stood, dislodging Ginny and pacing before the fire. "This is absurd."

"I'm sorry, what's 'Beauty and the Beast'?"

"Oh, it's a Muggle story. It's my project for the Muggle Mythology class. But that's not the point…"

"Harry, what's the big deal? It's not like she's going with Voldemort."

"May as well be! He's a fucking Death Eater!"

"Former Death Eater. You know just as well as I do that he and over half the Slytherins turned before the final battle in August, and Malfoy was their leader. You remember what happened, don't you? They all just showed up at the Burrow and personally, I thought mum was going to have a heart attack when she saw them all crowding in the kitchen. Then you and Ron came running down, I followed with Fred and George. Malfoy was the only one who wasn't shaking! He knew they were doing the right thing, and he _knew_ that you were the only one who was going to listen. Harry, the only reason we came out of that battle alive is because of them, and you know it. Don't stand there and pretend to hate him just because Ron might get hurt." Pouting quietly after her rant, Ginny calmed on the sofa. Harry looked at her fondly.

"You know you're adorable when you pout." He smiled at her as his pacing paused. However, it was short-lived as Ron careened down the stairs into the commonroom.

"Malfoy kissed Hermione?" At the look of utter shock and disgust plastered on his best friend's face, Harry glanced at Ginny, back at Ron, and promptly burst into hysterics at the thought that it could ever actually happen. Ginny joined in shortly after, and when there gaiety finally died, Ron had left the room, and Harry began pacing again, the anger and frustration that had started this mess welling inside him all over again.

* * *

She sank down to the floor in her bedroom, knocking her head against the door as she did so. It was all so wrong. She didn't even like Malfoy, and yet somehow she had let him worm his way past her carefully constructed defenses and into her mouth. Not to say she hadn't absolutely and completely melted—

_No! Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up._

Water was running in the bathroom. _Ugh, Malfoy._ She stood silently and moved out of her bedroom and down into the Head's commonroom. She didn't even have a dress for the Ball tonight, at least not one that would hold up to Malfoy's standards. A week earlier she and Ginny had gone to Diagon Alley and gotten their dresses. Hermione's was red, Ron's favorite color, and Ginny's was blue. Slumping into the sofa, Hermione realized that going to all these events with Malfoy probably meant she would never wear the color red again. That being said, she stumbled off the sofa and into their small kitchenette and made herself a cup of tea. As she was walking back up to her room, sipping her tea woefully, a very wet, very naked Draco Malfoy bumped into her. This of course caused her to spill her tea all over him, which in turn caused him to wail in pain as the scorching liquid seared his skin.

"Merlin woman! Do you have any idea how much that stings?" As the aforementioned Malfoy shook his arm to rid himself of any remains of the dreadful tea, Hermione took note of the fact that while he was still wearing a towel draped low about his hips, every droplet of water that cascaded down his body drew her eyes and captivated her. "Oy, Granger," he snapped his fingers in front of her. "Try not to kill me with hot liquids from now on. I prefer to live out the remainder of my life without scorch burns all over my body."

"…Right…" Turning numbly on her heel, Hermione made her way back into the kitchenette, placed her tea-cup into the sink, moved silently back up the stairs, past the quiet Malfoy, and into her room, closing the door softly behind her. And then there was a loud pounding on her door…followed by none other than Draco Malfoy storming into her room. "What exactly are you planning on wearing tonight?" He froze just as he was about to scream at her for…something…because quite honestly, he'd forgotten just what it was he was going to yell at her for.

"My dress-robes of course. And don't worry about what you're wearing. I've already had my family tailor send over a few selections in your size. We can go over them after you've showered." He moved towards their adjoining bathroom and turned the water on in the shower. There was fierce knocking at the portrait and Malfoy spun to hurry down the stairs. "That'll be them now. Shower and put on a robe. I'll be back up in thirty minutes." Hermione blinked after him as he went. "And don't be naked when I get up there!" The faintest giggle escaped her in her dumbstruck state before she realized what had just occurred and fled into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Ginny was having a difficult time getting to the Head's dorm at this point in time. Currently, she was loaded down with her dress, her make-up, her shoes, and her bathing equipment. Every year she and Hermione had gotten together a few hours before the Welcoming Ceremony Ball to get ready. This year was going to be no exception. She'd be damned if she was going to let Hermione Granger get that Head Dorm all to herself.

"Hey Ginny, need a hand?" She turned to find Seamus trotting up the stairs behind her.

"Oh, thank Merlin, you have no idea how heavy this stuff is! Thanks so much," she said as she handed him her make-up and shoes. "I'm just heading to the Head's Dorm to get ready with Hermione. Why aren't you ready yet?"

"I'm a guy. We tend to not get ready until the last possible moment. Besides, what's there really to get ready for? It's just a big party." They reached the top of the stairs and made their way down the hall towards the Head's portrait.

"Still, I'm sure Parvati would like it if you were ready just a few minutes before the last. She's a bit of a worry-wart, if you know what I mean." They arrived at the portrait and Ginny politely knocked. "Thanks Seamus. You can just leave them on the floor. Hermione can help me from here."

"You're welcome. And I'm off to get ready. Thanks Ginny!" He was already halfway down the hall when the portrait opened to reveal a very pressed and dressed Draco Malfoy.

"Weasley, what are you doing here? And what in Salazar's pink underpants are you carrying?" He folded his arms across his chest and smirked at her.

"I'll have you know," she piled her make-up and shoes into his arms, "that Hermione and I," barreling past him into the commonroom, "have been getting ready for this dreadful ceremony together for the past four years and just because she's living here, and going with you now doesn't mean that's going to change. Is that clear?" She draped her dress over the back of the sofa and grabbed her make-up and shoes back from Malfoy, dropping them on the floor by her dress and fixing him with a glare. It was at this point that Hermione decided to do something that wasn't entirely intelligent on her part.

"Malfoy, if you don't get your ass back up here this minute and get this dress off me, I'm going to come down there and jam this stupid stiletto you've got me wearing where the sun don't shine!"

* * *

Hermione Granger was, at the moment, wearing something that could only be described as hideous. First, it was tighter than all hell and was so cinched around her ribs she had trouble breathing. Second, it was silver, and not just silver fabric, but was covered in silver sparkles that nearly blinded Hermione when she looked in the mirror. And last, she couldn't put it on or take it off by herself. The latter was the prime reason why she was stuck, standing in four-inch stilettos, waiting for Malfoy to come back from answering the knocking at the portrait. She could hear him talking to someone, if only faintly, and decided on yelling down at him, again, to speed it up. "Malfoy! Get up here now!" This was followed by hurried footsteps coming up the stairs, and Hermione trying to sigh in relief only to be constricted by her outfit.

"Sorry Granger, your friend sure can talk a lot." He moved towards her, but she backed away.

"What friend? Who's down there?" Her eyes locked with his.

"The Weaslette. Said something about the two of you always getting ready together or something. Turn around if you want that off." He started towards her again. This time she turned numbly around, allowing him access to her back. She felt his cool fingers touch her skin, felt fire shoot down her spine, heard the zipper start to come undone, and then she heard the worst possible sound. "It's stuck."

"What?" She started to turn frantically, pulling on the dress, clawing at it with her nails. "Get it off me! Get it off, get it off!" Unfortunately, the fact that she was in very high heels, and that Malfoy was trying to get his fingers in the dress to help her 'get it off' as she so eloquently put it, all jumbled together to create a great mess of limbs, ripped clothing and a screaming Hermione on the floor…all just as Ginny decided to come in to offer assistance.

"What in poo-perfect-heaven is—" She froze at the sight before her. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were, at this moment in time, wrapped around each other in a manner that looked entirely too impossible to even attempt. Hermione was yelling at Malfoy, who was grunting in frustration, and was positioned in quite a suggestive manner. "Am I interrupting something?"

Hermione and Draco froze, their awkward positioning only now dawning on them. Faster than lightning they sprang apart as if they'd been burned. Ginny only giggled and moved into Hermione's bathroom. Hermione stood and resumed her struggling. Malfoy stopped her.

"Stop or you'll destroy the damn thing." He moved up behind her again, waiting for the tirade that no doubt would explode from her at any moment. However, Draco was surprised when she stopped her fidgeting and slumped her head in defeat.

"Bloody monstrosity deserves to be destroyed…"

"I heard that." But he had to admit she was right. Finally, he got the thing off her and tossed it onto her bed. She was standing before him in her undergarments, arms crossed petulantly over her chest. Blinking as he tried to get the image of a naked Hermione Granger out of his head, he grabbed another dress. "Here, try this one." It was emerald green, a color Hermione detested beyond belief.

"I'm not wearing that, pick something else." She shook her head.

"Just try it on. I know you hate it, but humor me." He held it out to her. With a begrudging glare, she took it off the hanger and slipped it over her head. It was simple enough, practically a slip, a sheath of satin fabric that was loose, yet slid against her curves with every move she made. A sharp intake of breath behind her made her turn.

"What, is it horrid? I knew it. Hand me something else." She moved to slip the straps from her shoulders, but a hand on her back made her freeze in the motion.

"Don't." The voice was haggard, almost husky in how ragged it sounded. She turned to find Draco standing directly behind her. He shook his head and spun her around to face her mirror. Her hair spilled over her shoulders in waves, and it somehow clashed with the dress. Suddenly, there were hands in her hair, lifting it from her flesh and holding it high on her head. The image was complete. Never before had she felt so beautiful, so…sexy…in her own skin.

"Oh…" Her own voice was lost in the whispered word.

"Hey, why exactly is Malfoy dressing you? I mean my brother's never seen you naked, and now Malfoy gets to? I wouldn't exactly call that fair…" Ginny's voice from the bathroom startled them both and Draco cleared his throat. His fingers moved to her bra strap and suddenly she was nervous.

"What are you doing?" There was accusation in her voice, and something else he couldn't quite place.

"The back of the dress is too low for your bra. Besides, the extra strap on your shoulder is highly unattractive." He cleared his throat again, trying to ignore the Weaslette's comment.

"I see." He sensed disappointment in her statement, but let it drop. Having finished with her bra he removed the straps from her shoulders, almost jumping at the sparks that ran up his fingers at their touch. She moved her arms to accommodate him, and before he knew it, he was standing in Hermione Granger's bedroom holding her bra. Flinging it onto the bed, he moved towards the door.

"Do something with your hair and put on the green heels. I'll be downstairs when you're ready. And Weasley, get your stuff off the sofa!" The door closed harshly behind him. Hermione sighed.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" Ginny emerged from the bathroom, her make-up already complete. "Wow, you look hot. Who'd of thought Malfoy'd be so metro-sexual? Anyway, I'm going to get my dress and then we'll do your hair."

"No need. I'll just use my wand." Hermione ignored the disappointed look on Ginny's face and moved into the bathroom to do her own make-up. She had to admit, she really did look good in the dress, and okay, so emerald green wasn't that bad of a color, but what was with this whole Malfoy business? Shaking her head she quickly did her make-up and slipped on her shoes. With a quick flick of her wand, her hair piled itself on her head in a Greecian twist, small ringlets framing her face and a silver band gracing her head. By the time Ginny returned with her dress, Hermione was all ready to go.

"Hermione! You're not making this any fun!" Ginny pouted while undressing and laying her dress on top of the other dresses on Hermione's bed. "Whoa, this dress is fantastic!" She held up a gold strapless, backless, and all around tactless dress that Hermione had tried on first. "I'm sooo trying this on!"

"Be my guest. I'm leaving." Hermione made for the door, grabbing her wand on her way out.

"Where are you going to put that? And why are you leaving? I thought you were going to help me dress…" Back to pouting, Ginny slumped, in her underwear, against Hermione's bed.

"I'm leaving because I want this night over with as fast as humanly possible. And as for where I put my wand…that's for me to know, and you to never find out." With a grin and a wink, Hermione left her bedroom and tucked her wand in it's strap on her inner thigh. _Ginny should have thought of that._ Walking down the stairs, she heard Malfoy talking with Harry, which wasn't all that interesting, but the fact that they weren't yelling at each other was.

"…I don't care how you argue it, there is no way Slytherin beats Gryffindor next weekend. We're just too good this year."

"Well, if you ask me, that just sounds a little cocky, Potter. Don't want to be _just_ cock-sure now do you?" Hermione could almost see the smirk on Malfoy's face.

"When you put it that way…but that's not the point! We've been practicing together all summer! I'm not being cocky when I state a fact!"

"Boys!" Hermione stepped down the last step and was greeted by two very well dresses males, who at the sight of her, seemed to lose all control of motor functions. "Can we please not argue? I mean, this is our first day back to Hogwarts and all." She smiled sweetly at them as she moved across the room.

"Sorry Granger, it's tradition for Potter and I to fight on the first day." He smirked at her and, surprisingly enough, she smiled back.

"Very funny. Ginny should be down in a minute. Harry, you're welcome to wait, but Malfoy and I really should be heading down." Placing her arm tentatively in the crook of Malfoy's arm, she waited for his no doubt violent reaction. It never came.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." He turned towards the portrait.

"Oh, and if you see Ginny wearing that gold thing you put me in earlier, it wasn't my fault." She grinned at his reaction.

"What! That dress is worth more than her entire wardrobe!" Malfoy tore out of her grip and began to march across the commonroom when Hermione gripped him, and gripped him hard.

"Oh leave it alone! It's not like she's going to wreck it. Let's go." He looked torn for a moment as he glared up the stairs and back at Hermione. "Let's go Draco." Her eyes met his and held them.

"If she spills one drop of pumpkin juice on that dress, I will hold _you_ personally responsible." His silver eyes smoldered, sending fire down her back.

"Fine. We're leaving now. Bye Harry!" Practically dragging Malfoy out the portrait, they made their way down the stairs and into the Great Hall. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Author's Note-_

_ So, this is a new story that I've cooked up. Yes, I'm still in the workings of the final chapter of Savior, and don't worry, it'll be out to you soon. And here's a little preview: Draco and Blaise get into a tiff, Hermione confronts Draco, and Ron makes a big decision. Anyway, back to this story. A friend of mine, who isn't exactly a fanfiction reader or writer, but she reads all my stories and we were chatting about stories and what not, and she mentioned this one. "What if Hermione and Draco were trapped in The Little Mermaid? Like, they had to complete the story or something?" And that's when it hit me. So, for the future, Draco and Hermione will get tapped in Ariel and Prince Erik's bodies, in the Magical History of The Little Mermaid. The promise for an update comes along with this AN, and it should be up within the next few days or so. As always, please review with your comments, thoughts, ideas, concerns, yada yada. You know what I mean. I always love hearing what you think, and can't wait to hear what you think of this story. I'm hoping it'll turn into my next big one, cause man do I have lots of plans for this story. So, you know the drill, and look out for the next chapter!_

_-The Crimson Sheath_


End file.
